fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FTF Inc./Interview
19. June 2011 Interviewer: Do you got any Ideas in your mind? FTFX: Yes. Maybe I will do a FantendoFan's Mansion or something else. And I will maybe do a Super Mario Galaxy. Interviwer: What is about Pikmin Party? FTFX: We have some problems. We will finish it as soon as possible. Interviewer: Did you cancelled Star Fox 0? There are no new Infrmations! FTFX: I will maybe cancell it. Maybe yes, maybe not. Interviewer: Will you make 3DS games for Nintendo? FTFX: No. FTF Inc. will make it's one 3D Console. Oh. I talked too much! Interviewer: What will be the name of the 3D Console? FTFX: FTF 3D Interviewer: WIll The FantendoFans Mansion and the Super Mario Galaxy for the FTF 3D? FTFX: Yes. I will maybe make Pikmin Party 2 for the 3DS. Interviewer: Will you make something like a e-Shop? FTFX: Yes. I have Ideas for Software to. Interviewer: Do you want to say it? FTFX: I will make a Africa 3D. It will have entire Africa in 3D and some games AND some Africa Music. Interviewer: Do you plan anything else? FTFX: Sure. But now I have to go. Bye. 20. June 2011 Interviewer: Do you have any new ideas? FTFX: 3. Interviewer: What are these FTFX: 2 for the FTF 3D Shop and one for the PikCube. I haven't got any time! Bye! 25. June 2011 Interviewer: Do you have something new? FTFX: Yes. I will only a few more PikCube games. But 15 Nintendo Games will be as PikCube Controll: ...' released. Interviewer: And... FTFX: I will make a PikminFan's Summer Mansion Interviewer: What about other Pikmin Games? FTFX: Well, a Pikmin Console for Pikmin Games are another Idea... But I will focus on the PikCube and FTF 3D. 29. June 2011 Interviewer: You said you were making a few PikCube Games? FTFX: I cancelled the PikCube cause we have the FTF 3D. All Games for the PkCube will be now for the FTF 3D. Interviewer: What about PikminFan's Summer Mansion? FTFX: It will come soon. Interviewer: At the 19. June 2011 you said you will make an Africa 3D? FTFX: It is in progress. It was a school Project which I started at the 27. June. Interviewer: What will come else soon? FTFX: Mario's World Journey and an completly new Series: The Great Z. It will have 6 Games. Interviewer: Do you have any other Ideas in your mind? FTFX: Today I made 2 Games! I have many Ideas! Interviewer: You said something about a Pikmin Console? FTFX: I won't do it. But all that I planned for that will be all in 2 FTF 3D Games. Interviewer: What about the Super Mario Galaxy? FTFX: Oh! I almost forgott! I have forget that I must work on it! Interviewer: What will be it's name? FTFX: Super Mario Galaxy: The last Grand Star. Interviewer: How many characters do you want for that game? FTFX: Many. Interviewer: Star Fox 0? FTFX: I will make it as a FTF 3D game. But I need more time. Interviewer: Okay. FTFX: And the Highlight: ...Super Mario 64 DS FTF 3D!!! Interviewer: Another Remake or a new game? FTFX: A 3D remake of Super Mario 64 DS. Interviewer: You are working on very many things. FTFX: I have a list of what I will do first. Interviewer: Can you show it us? FTFX: No. Interviewer: Oh. Well, do you plan something else? FTFX: Maybe. Interviewer:That's all I wanted to know! Thanks! 30. June 2011 Interviewer: Something new? FTFX: Yes. 6. Interviewer: Games? And if yes, what are these? FTFX: Yes. And the first one is Luigi's Mansion: The Mansion of the 4 Ghosts. AND Super Luigi Sunshine. Interviewer: That are 2/6. FTFX: The other ones are FTF 3D Motion, Luigi's Mansion;: Peach's Castle takeover!, PikminFan's old N64 and PikminFan searchs the Superstar. Interviewer: Good. Bye! Category:Interviews Category:FTF Inc. Category:FantendoFan